


Bucky's rifle

by crazycatt71



Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Gun Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, WinterHawk Bingo, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Seeing Bucky with his rifle turns Clint on





	Bucky's rifle

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterHawk Bingo  
Square I4 - GunKink  
This is my interpretation of the kink

The first time Clint got a little turned on by Bucky using his sniper skills during an Avenger mission, he didn’t think much of it; adrenalin got the blood pumping, things happen, no big deal, right? By the third time Clint was starting to wonder if he might have a problem. By the fifth he knew he did.

Watching Bucky fight was always hot; the man was like a machine when he fought, but Clint didn’t pop a boner every time he saw Bucky shoot a hand gun or fight hand to hand, no it only happened when he was up high somewhere, picking off targets with his rifle or walking toward the quinjet with his rifle or cleaning his rifle or any other time he had his rifle in his hand. If he had his uniform on, the blood rushed from Clint’s head to his dick so fast he got dizzy.

So far, every time it had happened, Clint had managed to get himself under control before he had joined the team when the missions were over; thinking of Fury in a pink nightie worked wonders on deflating an unwanted erection, but he knew it was just a matter of time before he embarrassed himself.

Several months and many missions later with out Bucky using his rifle and Clint was starting to think maybe he was over it. He should have known he didn’t have that kind of luck. On the next call out Clint was up on a roof top, picking off the bad guys when he heard footsteps behind him before Bucky dropped down beside him, his rifle in his hands. He nodded at Clint and started shooting. Stop bad guys first, worry about new kink later Clint ordered himself as he forced himself to concentrate on the job instead of the interest his dick was showing in the man beside him.

“I think that’s the last of them.” Cap announce over the coms a million years later.

“Oh, thank god.” Clint groaned as he stood up from his shooting stance, crossed over to where Bucky still lay prone and pounced on him, rolling him over onto his back.

“What are…” was all Bucky got out before Clint slammed their mouths together in a desperate kiss.

“You are so damn hot with that fucking rifle.” Clint growled, tugging at the fly of Bucky’s uniform pants. “If I don’t suck your dick right now. I’ll die.”

“Uh, the team…” Bucky stammered as Clint pulled his half hard cock out and gave it a few strokes.

“The team can get their own sniper, this one’s mine.” Clint told him. “Solider and Hawkeye going dark.” He growled into the comms before he shut his off.

Bucky had just enough time to turn his off before Clint deepthroated his cock. Bucky bit back a shout and fisted his hand into Clint’s hair, holding on for dear life as he went to work. Clint wasn’t trying to make it last, he pulled out all the tricks, swallowing around Bucky’s cock, licking along the vein, sucking on the head, just the right amount of suction at just the right time until Bucky felt the tingling in his gut as his balls drew up tight. He tapped Clint’s shoulder in warning. Clint just sucked harder.

“Holy Fuck!” Bucky shouted as his hips bucked as he came.

Clint waited until he was finished, then pulled off and flopped down beside him.

“You need help with anything?” Bucky asked, looking Clint over.

“I’m good.” Clint mumbled, his cheeks turning red.

“Did you come in your pants?” Bucky demanded, sitting up so he could get a better look at Clint. “You did!” he crowed.

“You’re damn hot with that fucking rifle, ok.” Clint pouted, throwing his arm over his eyes.

“Yeah, I got that.” Bucky said with a grin. “You like long, hard things that get hot.”

“Shut up. I hate you.” Clint grumbled.

“No, you don’t.” Bucky told him, standing up and pulling him to his feet. “Let’s go home. Maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll clean my rifle, in the buff.”

“Can I touch it?” Clint asked with a grin.

“No, but if your good, I’ll let you touch something else.”

“Does it go Bang?"

"Oh,Yeah!"


End file.
